greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Surrender
is the twentieth episode of the fifth season and the 98th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary On her day off, Bailey cares for a dying child. Izzie gets sicker. Lexie doesn't stop eating from the stress of Derek and Mark not being friends, Meredith tries on dresses, George and Alex bicker, Owen takes an interest in George, Cristina avoids Owen and Callie's dad comes to visit. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 520MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 520CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 520IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 520AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 520GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 520MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 520RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 520CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 520MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 520LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 520OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 520DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 520Dr.Swender.png|Rebecca Swender 520ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 520DavidGates.png|David Gates 520AnthonyMeloy.png|Anthony Meloy 520MattSmithson.png|Matt Smithson 520CarlosTorres.png|Carlos Torres 520KatharineWyatt.png|Katharine Wyatt 520Mrs.Gates.png|Mrs. Gates 520JessicaSmithson.png|Jessica Smithson 520KevinFisher.png|Dr. Kevin Fisher 520NurseTyler.png|Nurse Tyler (left) 520Paramedic1.png|Paramedic #1 520Paramedic2.png|Paramedic #2 Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Kimberly Elise as Dr. Rebecca Swender *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Obba Babatundé as David Gates *José Zúñiga as Anthony Meloy *Elden Henson as Matt Smithson *Héctor Elizondo as Carlos Torres *Amy Madigan as Dr. Katharine Wyatt Co-Starring *Carlease Burke as Mrs. Gates *Mary-Charles Jones as Jessica *Regi Davis as Kevin the Psych Resident *Moe Irvin as Nurse Tyler *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic #1 *Mac Brandt as Paramedic #2 Uncredited *Deacon Conroy as Mr. Hall Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Sarah McLachlan. *This episode scored 13.55 million viewers. *Lexie eating a lot in this episode was a joke because her portrayer, Chyler Leigh, was pregnant at the time. Gallery Episode Stills 5x20-20.jpg 5x20-19.jpg 5x20-18.jpg 5x20-17.jpg 5x20-16.jpg 5x20-15.jpg 5x20-14.jpg 5x20-13.jpg 5x20-12.jpg 5x20-11.jpg 5x20-10.jpg 5x20-9.jpg 5x20-8.jpg 5x20-7.jpg 5x20-6.jpg 5x20-5.jpg 5x20-4.jpg 5x20-3.jpg 5x20-2.jpg 5x20-1.jpg 5.20-sweetsurrender.jpg 5x20-21.jpg 5x20-22.jpg 5x20-23.jpg 5x20-24.jpg 5x20-25.jpg 5x20-26.jpg 5x20-27.jpg 5x20-28.jpg 5x20-29.jpg 5x20-30.jpg 5x20-31.jpg 5x20-32.jpg 5x20-33.jpg 5x20-34.jpg 5x20-35.jpg Quotes :Owen: I don't feel anything :Dr. Wyatt: Nothing? No anger? Happiness? Unhappiness? Guilt? Survivor's guilt? You know it's very common with veterans. :Owen: It's not about my platoon. :Dr. Wyatt: You have shoved your feelings aside for so long. I'm asking you to claim them. And Owen... this is about your platoon. :Owen: It's about the fact that I tried to choke my girlfriend to death. What? Are you saying the way I feel about my platoon and the way I feel about what happened with Cristina are the same? They're not the same. :Dr. Wyatt: Well, how will you know if you can't name those feelings? :Owen: It's not what it's... It's... I don't know. ---- :Owen: I jumped, in front of her car. And she was just driving to the bank. :Dr. Wyatt: Are you talking about Cristina? :Owen: I jumped in front of her. I knew, I knew I wasn't together. I knew no good for her, or for anyone. And I wrecked her. And that is unforgivable. I don't forgive myself for that. I can't forgive myself for that. And I feel shameful about that. That is what I feel today. Shame. :Dr. Wyatt: Good. That's a start. :Owen: How is that a start? :Dr. Wyatt: You named it. The feeling. You have to know what it is, before you can start to navigate to somewhere better. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S5 Episodes